


Я сразу понял, что это ты

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Он её узнал даже в маскировке
Relationships: Kunieda Aoi & Sakaki Mitsuteru





	Я сразу понял, что это ты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: x_Gella_x
> 
> Написан на Beelzebub fest по заявке: Случайно встретить ее в маскировке. "Я сразу понял, что это ты".

Аой сидела на лавочке в парке и наблюдала, как Кота возится в песочнице с другими детьми. Тяжело вздохнув, девушка поправила панаму на голове. Чёрт, а она-то ведь так надеялась, что сможет сегодня провести время с подругами, но теперь весь день насмарку.

От грустных мыслей её оторвал младший брат, который подошёл к ней и протянул полосатый камушек.

\- Очень красивый камень, Кота. Хочешь взять его домой? – улыбнулась ему Аой.

Малыш закивал в ответ, и она склонилась над рюкзаком, чтобы убрать туда камень.

\- Надо же. Не думал, что у тебя, девочка-моэ, уже есть ребёнок, - неожиданно раздалось над её головой.

Девушка подпрыгнула от неожиданности.   
\- Кота мой брат! – начала по привычке говорить она, но осеклась, когда увидела, кто это сказал.

За её спиной стоял Мицутеру Сакаки.  
\- Ясно, – кивнув, проговорил парень, обходя лавочку и садясь рядом.

\- Но… Я… Ты знаешь кто я? – удивилась Аой, уже привыкшая, что её никто не узнаёт, когда она одевается как «Куние Аой».

\- Как я мог не узнать девушку, которая смогла уклониться от моего удара? Я сразу понял, что это ты, – хитро блеснув зелёными глазами из-под опущенных ресниц, ответил он, отчего она неожиданно смутилась и отвела взгляд, слегка покраснев.

Кота, до этого наблюдавший за парнем засунув палец в рот, решительно потянул его за штанину, а потом схватился за чехол с боккеном, который тот устроил между ног.

\- Кота, перестань! – спохватилась Аой и оттащила брата. – Извини, обычно он не пристаёт к незнакомым людям, добавила она с недоумением.

\- Ничего страшного. Сразу видно, что будущий воин, раз к мечу тянется, - Сакаки чуть улыбнулся уголками губ и, вытащив из кармана рубашки конфету, протянул её Коте. – Только пока этот меч великоват для тебя, малец. Вот когда подрастёшь, может, и дам тебе им поиграть.

Тот пару мгновений пристально смотрел на парня, потом с серьёзным видом кивнул и взял угощение. Засунув конфету в рот, мальчик вернулся обратно в песочницу.

\- Что за странные обещания? – нахмурившись, спросила Аой.

\- Почему странные? Ты мне нравишься, девочка-моэ, - пожал плечами Сакаки и невозмутимо заявил: - Поэтому мы будем встречаться. И начнём прямо сегодня вечером. У меня два билета в кино.

Девушка опешила от такой наглости.  
\- Ты в своём уме?! С какой стати?

Парень посмотрел на часы и встал с лавочки, закинув боккен на спину.  
\- А почему нет? Ты же ни с кем не встречаешься, и даже если встречаешься, меня это не смущает. Поэтому я зайду за тобой часов в пять вечера.

\- Откуда… - запнувшись, пробормотала Аой, глядя на него со смесью возмущения и смущения на лице.

\- Знаю, где ты живёшь? – перебил её Сакаки и усмехнулся, вставая. - Так Изума - глава студенческого совета и он помог мне достать твой адрес, - как само собой разумеющееся ответил он и зашагал к одной из аллей, затем развернулся и повторил: - Не забудь. В пять вечера.

Девушка ошарашено хлопала глазами ему вслед и пыталась прийти в себя, прижимая руки к горящим щекам. К её огромному удивлению, вместо гнева на нахала она почему-то чувствовала радость. «Может это и неплохая идея?» - с сомнением подумалось Аой, и на её лице незаметно появилась лёгкая мечтательная улыбка.


End file.
